


Mio commits genocide

by Anonymous



Category: K-On!
Genre: Blood, Crack, Dark Comedy, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Murder, Revenge, Sans doesn't really appear, School Shootings, Song: Bohemian Rhapsody, Swearing, he just get's channelled.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mugi shouldn't have eaten that strawberry...Now everyone will pay.DISCLAIMER: Read the tags, I don't want to accidentally traumatize anyone. Your discretion is adviced.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Mio commits genocide

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 AM because I'm bored.
> 
> Please don't get offended by this, I know it's dark.

Yui, Ritsu and Azusa were looking at Mugi. The blonde girl was happily munching on a strawberry.

The problem? She took it from Mio's cake. The latter girl had tears in her eyes, something that everyone was oblivious to. For the next few minutes, Mio was stuck in the same position, not moving a muscle. On the inside, she was burning. Thoughs were stirring in her mind.

"How dare she take my strawberry? That's the most despicable act you can do. Unacceptable!"

She eventually moved her head up, and asked the other club members:  
"Should... we... continue... playing?"  
Her voice was stiff, lifeless. Ritsu stirred in place, visibly worried. Everone else was still oblivious.  
Mio got up from her chair and limped over to her bass bag. 

Yui noticed for once that something is wrong. "Mio-chan, your bass is over there! Did you forget something?"  
Mio turned around with a grin. "No, no. Everything is fiiiiiine." She opened the bag, and lifted up something. She hid it behind herself, so it wasn't clear what it was.

Tsumugi went up to her keyboard. "What song should we practise on now? How about Tsubasa wo kuda-"  
*BOOM*  
The blonde girl fell over immediatly. The walls behind her was covered in red liquid which, ironically enough, kinda looked like strawberry jam.  
"Mugi-chan! Are you okay?" Azusa asked.

Tsumugi was clearly not okay. She was fucking dead. 

Mio stood over the body, revealing that she had a rifle in her hand. Smoke rose from the barrel. Her irises were much smaller and focused, giving that typical crazed look. She was trembling, and visibly unstable.  
Then again, a stable person wouldn't shoot their friend, now would they?

"I can handle you being lazy. I can handle your bullying." Mio looked specifically at Ritsu while saying the latter part. "But when you eat my food, that's where I cross the line. Now you shall repent for your sins."  
She lifted her rifle and moved around the room. She seemed to have a hard time choosing between the three girls. Who should she choose between? Her best friend and bully? The new girl? Or the idiot in the middle?

Outside, a cat meowed. Mio mistook the sound for Azusa, often being forced to wear cat-themed clothes. She put the gun against her head and pulled the trigger, now she's dead.  
Yui and Ritsu were covered in more blood, causing the former to start crying. "MAMA, Oooooooh!"

Mio opened up the barrel to reload her weapon. Ritsu took the opportunity to try and negotiate. "Mugi didn't mean to make you cry! We'd have more cake this time tomorrow!"  
Unfortunately, Mio didn't listen. Fortunately, she had no more ammo and went back to her bag to get more. A chance to escape!  
Yui slumped down in shock, so Ritsu had to drag her by the arm. "Carry on, Yui. Carry on! Because nothing really matters to her!"

Yui composed herself enough to start running, just narrowly dodging another gunshot. The two remaining girls exited the music room and ran down the stairs. The room was well-isolated, being a music room and all, so it's unlikely that anyone heard the commotion. 

The girls entered the teacher's room, and bumped into Sawako. They both bawled out at once. "SawakopleasehelpMiohasgoneinsaneand-"  
"Calm down, girls. Please, explain more-" 

A gunshot was heard from outside the room. Sawako turned her head towards the direction of the sound. She then looked back at the girls, only then realising that they were covered in blood. "Okay, I understand. You two get to safety, I'll handle this." She took of her glasses and, almost like a magical girl, turned into her old Heavy Metal outfit. She ran out of the door, ready to face Mio, who responded by firing her gun. To her, and the other two girls' surprise, Sawako just stepped aside. She spoke in her "rock" persona:

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you," She briefly paused, briefly struggling to remember the next line. "Should be burning in hell."

Before Mio could react, Sawako played four familiar notes her guitar, sending shockwaves at the black-haired girl. Her eyes were seemingly on fire, but with a neon-blue shade.  
Mio jumped over the shockwaves and shot back at the teacher.

Yui and Ritsu looked at each other in bewilderment. In mere minutes this anime has changed genre from slice-of-life to horror and now to shounen. Or something like that. They ran into the school cafeteria to find anything of potential use, almost tripping over Nodoka's body while doing so.

They made it to the kitchen, and grabbed anything they could find. Saucepans worked as helmets, cardboard boxed had to suffice as body armor. Finding two extra large knives, Ritsu had an idea: Kill Mio while she's distracted by Sawako. Hearing the gunshots and Megalovania playing outside, it was clear that the fight was still going on. They went back to the hall, almost getting killed themselves by a shockwave. Mio must have been hit a few times, since she was slightly purple in color. 

Sawaka suddenly decided to stop attacking Mio. Was she aware of Ritsu's plan? She threw her guitar aside, and just looked at Mio. She sported a grin that said "It's over. I have the high ground." Mio held the rifle, ready to shoot the sensei, but she couldn't. Almost like this was turn-based. This gave the duo an opportunity to attack. With Yui to the left and Ritsu to the right, they inched closer, ready to flank her. Ritsu swung her blade in full force, ready to end this. 

Mio jumped to the left and sneered at the tomboy. "Did you really think-" She got interrupted by the fact that she jumped into the second knife, courtesy of Yui. Mio fell over at once, still having the knife in her waist. She tried to lift the rifle at Yui, seemingly in spite, but couldn't. Her hand let go of the rifle while her life left her body.

Yui, Ritsu and Sawako ran towards each other in a hug. Yui had a question. "Sawako-chan Sensei! I didn't know that you could fight! Where did you learn to do so?"  
The teacher paused, trying to come up with a response. "I err... play video games?"  
Ritsu briefly left to call the police. Somebody had to clean up this mess, right?  
She came back to inform that help would come soon. "Who's up for some tea?"

The three survivors cheered, since tea makes everything better. Even the fact that your two best friends and Azusa were dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that this story can make it seem like I hate K-on. I do like it, I'm just writing the characters as idiots for the sake of crack.


End file.
